


I'll Stand By You.

by MisfitMadness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitMadness/pseuds/MisfitMadness
Summary: Dean and Renee take their friendship to another level.





	1. Chapter 1

Renee is waiting for Dean when he gets to his hotel room after the show. He's not surprised, just a little annoyed, yet at the same time relieved. Does that make any sense? It makes more sense than anything else about this situation. After unlacing his boots and tossing them aside, he looks at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" Her quiet voice is full of concern and he can see the worry in her face. He laughs shortly. "Yeah, just fine sweetheart."

She looks at me with exasperation and he immediately feel guilty. Her question was nothing more than a courtesy, she knows that he's not, but she wants him to say it before doing anything about it. Dean sighs and drops into the armchair. For some fucked up reason, he wants to see how far he can push her before she loses her temper and gives up on him completely. She's lost her temper with him before and she's stormed off in anger, but she's never given up on him completely. To be perfectly honest, if she did he'd fall apart on the spot.

"Talk to me." She stands in front of him, arms crossed. Dean reaches out and pull her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her midriff. With out hesitation, her hands come up and she strokes his hair, murmuring soothing words and instantly, he feels relaxed. This is when he feel my calmest, when she is close to him.

After a few minutes, they part. She cups his face between her hands and kisses his forehead. "Go shower. You smell."

Dean takes a quick shower, wanting to return to the serenity that he only finds in her embrace. He knows what people are saying about them, but it's simply not true. Other than a few calming caresses and gentle kisses on the forehead or cheek, there's been no physical relationship. He'd say they were more spiritually and emotionally intimate than most couples, but there's nothing physical in it.

Yet.

He dries himself off and pulls on a pair of jeans. Quickly running a comb through his hair and then walks out of the bathroom. She's laying on her side on the bed, watching an old Simpson’s episode on television. He watches her for a minute, marveling the way she can still find humor in the tired old gags. She looks up and beckons him over. He lays on his back on the bed next to her. She immediately turns off the television, and lays on her back next to him. Renee smiles as Dean rests his head on her shoulder, and smooths a stray lock of hair away from his face, singing in a soft tone " _Come, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now, don’t be ashamed to cry, let me see you through, cause I've seen the darkside too_."

Dean smiles, knowing that she means every word. She hums the next few bars, then laughs. He raise an eyebrow sleepily. "What's so funny?"

"Just wondering what everyone would think if they knew that our nights were spent talking." She giggles. He raises himself up on an elbow and look at her. "Why is that?"

"Well, you know what everyone thinks of us right?" She blushes a little. He knows exactly what everyone thinks - hot, wild, kinky sex. Trying to look confused he asks "No, what?"

"That we... you know." She blushes a deep red. He's suddenly struck by how beautiful she is. She looks up at him and starts to say something, but falls silent. Slowly, he leans down and brush his lips over hers. It is only for the briefest of moments, yet it feels like an eternity and when he pull away, he is feeling slightly shaken. She bites her lip and looks away. He flops onto his back and stare at the roof. A long silence follows. "I'm sorry."

She doesn't answer. He starts feeling uncomfortable, something he thought would never happen with her. He moves off the bed and look out the window. "Maybe you'd better go."

He can hear her gasp, but he doesn't look around. If he sees her now it will be his undoing. He hears her get up and ask "Is that what you want?"

"It's what you should do."

"Forget about what I should do! If I did what I should do all the time, I wouldn't be here right now would I?" she yells suddenly. Dean stares at the lights below. "Just go."

"Not unless you can honestly tell me you want to me leave." She persists. He can feel her standing behind him. He rests his forehead on the cold glass as she wraps her arms around him from behind and rests her head on the back of his shoulder. Her breath is warm as she whispers "Don't shut me out now."

Dean freezes as he realizes how this must to look to her. He close his eyes and whisper hoarsely "It's not you."

"From where I'm standing it looks like it." Her arms drop and she steps away. "You have two choices. You can grow up, let me back in and let me try to help you out. Or you can continue to stare out the window like an idiot, shut me out and I can leave."

Her voice is almost dead, as though she's already made up her mind what his decision is. He wants to speak up, to stop her from leaving him alone like this, but he can't. He needs her with him, not to talk, just to be here, to sooth him. He needs to tell her this, but something stops him. He is about to speak, when he hears the door click shut. He spins around, only to find himself alone in an empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee closes the door quietly behind her, tears slipping down her cheeks. She's never walked out on him before, especially when he needs her so much. She can't take this anymore, not when everyone seems to think their relationship is something it's not. It's not until she reached her hotel room that it sinks in.

He kissed me.

She sits on the bed, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, a small smile playing across her mouth. It's not like she don't find physically attracted to him - I mean, she's slept at his side almost every night over the past month, she's felt his body pressed against mine and she's seen it in nearly every state of dress - from fully clothed to nothing but a towel and a smirk.

Her smile fades as she realizes that the kiss was the reason for his change of mood. She's so stupid! If she knows him at all and she knows him better than anyone then he thinks he's overstepped the boundaries. She should go back there, reassure him, but she's not sure how he'll take it. Should she acknowledge or ignore it? Did he intend to kiss her or was it a momentary lapse? If it was intended and she ignores it, what will he do? Worse yet, what if it was a lapse and she makes something of it?

Her head is spinning, she curls up on the bed. It's only a single, yet it seems so vast and empty without him next to her. Somehow, she's changed into her nightgown, she doesn't remember doing it. Unable to sleep, she flicks on MTV, shuddering at the lyrics. ~ _I cannot save you... you can't even save yourself. ~_

She tosses and turns, unable to sleep. She can't believe how reliant she's become on him. He tells her how much he needs her, but she doesn't think he knows that she needs him just as much. She knows what effect she has on him, she's like a relaxant. What he doesn't know is that she feels completely secure with him. There's no unexpected surprises, till now, they always knew exactly where they stood with each other.

She drifts into an restless sleep. She's tormented by dreams of him suffering more than any human should. One dream ends with him taking his own life and she jolts awake, sitting up in bed and shaking. He needs her. Now. She glances at the clock and shiver, he usually wakes up from a nightmare around now.

Without hesitation, she heads for his room. She catches the looks of those returning from a clubbing session and she knows they think she is crazy but she doesn't care. He needs her and that is all that matters right now.

She lets herself into his hotel room quietly. She was right, he is tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep. She sits on the bed next to him and places her hand on his forehead, talking to him quietly. It has no effect, so she climbs into bed with him and pulls him close, smoothing his hair away from his face. He struggles against her and she reluctantly lets go of him, as she is not strong enough to keep him still. As soon as she releases him, he wakes.

Dean looks at Renee in confusion. Without speaking, she reaches out to him and holds him tight, rocking him until his breathing slows. He buries his head in her neck and whispers "Thank you."

"For what?" She lightly kiss the top of his head. He looks up at her and smiles. "For just for being you."

Her arms tighten around him of their own accord. With a troubled sigh, he slips his arms around her waist and holds her close. She strokes his hair and makes soothing noises, singing quietly until his breathing deepens and he falls back asleep. She sits awake, watching over him until she dozes off.

She watches as he drifts awake slowly, smiling at the feeling of his warm body against hers. Somehow during the night, they changed positions so that her head is resting on his chest, and his arms are wrapped protectively around her. She wiggles out of his embrace and sits with her back against the headboard, smiling down at him as he rubs the sleep out his eyes. "Did you sleep okay?" He knows she means after the nightmares.

"Yeah." Dean looks away for a second. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you came back. "

"You needed me." Renee shrugs self-consciously and yawns widely. "I could never leave you alone when you need someone."

Dean sits next to her and puts his arm around her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder, smiling as he plays with the fingers on her left hand. It's the moments like this with him that she cherishes most. She reaches up and traces his jaw line with the finger tips of her free hand, before lightly running them over his lips. Without thinking about it, she cups his face in her hand and kisses him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean responds to her immediately, pulling her against him and angling his head to deepen the kiss. She tangles a hand in his hair and wraps the other one around his neck, bringing his bare torso into contact with hers through the thin cotton of her nightgown. They break apart, both breathing quickly. He drops his arms and turns away. "I'm sorry."

"You said that last night." Renee remarks, sliding her hands down to rest on his shoulders. "What are you sorry for?"

"For taking advantage of your trust and friendship." Dean refuses to look at her. She laughs quietly. "In case you hadn't noticed, I kissed you just then. I'd hardly call that taking advantage of anything. Maybe if you hadn't been so quick to condemn yourself last night, you may have found that out."

He looks at her, surprised. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. He places his hands on her waist and lifts her so she is straddling his lap. She presses against him, sliding her arms around his neck as he captures her lips with his own, running his hands up under her nightgown.

She gasps at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and he pulls away instantly, not wanting to push things further than she's willing to go. Knowing what he is thinking, she kisses him again and presses her hips against his. He growls low in his throat and breaks off sharply. "If this doesn't stop right now, then it may not stop at all."

"You say it like it's a bad thing?" Renee teases lightly. Turning serious, she grasps the hem of her nigh gown and slowly lifts it over her head. Dean bites back a groan and kisses her with a hunger that is almost frightening to her.

Somehow the rest of their clothes are removed and they lay together across the bed. Almost unwillingly, he drags his mouth away from hers and whispers huskily "Are you certain?"

"I've never been more certain in my life." She replies with a smile. He kisses her again an they begin to make love, each instinctively knowing what the other wants, how to drive each other to the brink, then cruelly slow it down, prolonging the inevitable. After what seems like an eternity, release comes all too soon as they cling to each stunned by the intensity of what just happened.

"Dean?" She asks hesitantly. He smiles at her. "Yeah, babe?"

Summoning up all her courage, she brushes a strand of hair off his face and utters the words he's been wanting to say for days now. "I love you."

He looks at her in disbelief and surprise and she gets the feeling that he's going to be looking at her like that a fair bit over the next few days as they explore this new dimension to their relationship. He breaks into a grin. "I love you too Renee."


End file.
